Velvet Hammer Expresso
by Theosphir
Summary: Collection of Laven prompts, oneshots, exercises, etc. May be some small 2-3 multichapters. Rated M for a reason. Laven/LavixAllen.


**Prompt: **Riding  
**Notes: **Character (c) Hoshino, though that should be rather obvious. **Want me to give me a prompt to work with? **Include it in your review. It must be only one to a few words long!

The rhythm was hypnotic. Up, down. Creak, sigh. Inhale, exhale. He could feel the mattress heed to them beneath his back, bending down and springing up with every move. The shadows flickered with his lover's labored breath, dancing about in the corners to the song they were conducting. The headboard thumped against the wall, a final touch in setting the scene. This was undoubtedly the greatest show on Earth. And Lavi had a front row view.

Sweat dripped down off of snowy white bangs, tickling his chest as his lover rocked himself up and down on his length, surrounding him in an almost unbearably tight heat. Hot, breathy moans left the smaller males lips, shoulders quivering slightly with each movement. Allen's head fell back as he sunk himself down again, the motion plastering his bangs to his forehead, his fingers digging gently into Lavi's belly as his legs tensed on either side of the redheads' waist. Another soft moan escaped him as he lifted himself back up, his slender muscles tensing and relaxing in the dim light. He was panting, chest rising and falling in small tremors as his hips rolled back down, his head falling forward again, his eyes shut tight against the feel of it all. Between his shaking arms, Lavi could glimpse his lover's hard, dripping cock. Allen was such a good boy. He hadn't touched himself once.

It was incredible to watch—Allen's delicate face contorting in pleasure as Lavi slipped a hand up from his waist, his thumb brushing teasingly across a nipple before pinching it in his fingers. Allen's thin hips jerked down in response, forcing the bookman's hard cock farther up his backside, bumping against that small bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Lavi watched as Allen's face flushed, a soft, cute gasp slipping between his now parted lips, his hands reaching for Lavi's shoulders to support himself instead. His skin seemed to shimmer in the candlelight, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. His nails bit into Lavi's shoulders as he jerked down again.

"H-haah… Lavi…!"

Allen felt every bit as beautiful as he looked. Lavi slid his hands down his lover's sides, smooth skin slipping beneath calloused fingertips. From outside and in, the boy was heaven. The bookman let his eye close as he rolled his hips upwards, hands coming to rest on his lover's thighs, aiding in the motions. He was so tight, so hot… And damned if he wasn't _squeezing_ him every time he pulled himself back up. He felt Allen shudder, then whimper, the younger male's arms circling around his neck and pulling him close as their pace grew faster.  
"L-lavi… please…."  
The moan that followed was his own, and Lavi wasted no time in sneaking a hand down between them to wrap his fingers around Allen's weeping cock. He purred into the younger exorcists' neck, feeling him twitch in his hand. He was answered with a gasp, and rather insistent speeding of his lover's hips.

Their pace became frantic rather quickly from then out. What once had been a slow rhythm of gasps and creaks became a chorus of moans and slams, the headboard likely making a dent in the wall behind them. Lavi's hand moved furiously, stroking Allen's cock in time with their desperate thrusts, the latter's legs still firmly straddling his hips. He forced himself to open his eye, to look up at the boy laboring above him. It was far too beautiful a sight to miss.

"Lavi…!"

Allen's breath hitched, his pace faltering then increasing sharply. Lavi bit his lip, steeling himself against the pressure on his cock, determined to let Allen come first. He watched as his lover's lips parted, breathy mewls escaping as his eyes opened briefly, locking with his own before closing again as his fingers dug painfully into Lavi's shoulder blades. His brow furrowed as his mouth opened in a silent scream. That was all Lavi could hold on for. He felt Allen squeeze unbearably around him, warmth coating his fingers and stomach. His eye slipped shut as he bucked up hard into his lover.

"A-Allen…!"

He heard Allen gasp and mewl, a typical reaction his lover had to feeling him come inside. His head swam, pleasure overloading his senses as he stilled himself. He was dully aware of his lover's lips on his own, and he did his best to kiss numbly back. _God_…

"…I love you…" Allen managed, finally catching his breath, his fingers stroking through Lavi's sweaty bangs. With shaky, sticky hands, Lavi pulled the younger closer to him, placing small kisses on his neck.

"Love you… too…" he panted softly, still dizzied, feeling his fluids leaking out of his lover and dripping down his thighs. He started to prop himself up, meaning to pull out, but Allen stopped him.  
"Lavi… stay like this… just for a while more…?"  
He looked at his lover. His face was still flushed, snowy hair mussed up and sweaty. His eyes were tired but glowed with the same love his tone held, a small, sweet smile tugging at his lips. The younger leaned forward, nuzzling his nose to Lavi's in a gentle manner. How could he ever say no? After all, it was like this that Allen was the most beautiful.

"Yeah…"  
Lavi yawned, slipping a hand down to help guide Allen with him as rolled to the side, his lover taking the opportunity to snuff the candle at their bedside. As his senses came back to him, a new song began to form itself in the background. The soft misting of rain against the window. The distant call of a loon. And Allen's soft, even breath as he fell asleep, pressed close to Lavi's chest. This was the greatest show on Earth. And it was one Lavi would watch again and again.


End file.
